


TAN LINES

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Humor, Painting, Underneath the underneath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Under the mask is a skin care disaster





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooohhh he's too pretty to look this silly and I may have spent too much time on this painting for a stupid joke but well.... it made me laugh


	2. They match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is full of enablers and I love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch more of my nonsense at: https://i-drive-a-nii-san.tumblr.com/


End file.
